Four Destiny's Entwined
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Kairi wants to have the perfect gift for her friends and she finds the delicious yellow fruit that creates it. A sweet friendship story about Ienzo, Lea, Isa and Little Kairi.


**Four Destiny's Entwined**

_**This is a friendship fanfiction between Ienzo, Kairi, Lea and Isa. **_

_**It is set in the Radiant Garden section in Birth By Sleep and I have really been wanting to write a fiction for these guys for the longest time and I have finally done it. This won't be the last one I write about the Sombodies from Kingdom Hearts as I find them too intrieging really haha Plus I absoloutely adore the idea of Little Kairi having a crush on Ienzo whilst Ienzo is totally clueless and innocent because he's waiting for Myde *w* (Demyx's Somebody haha).**_

_**Note: I don't own the characters apart from 'Lunette', I don't own the game of which they come from either, just the plot of my fanfiction!**_

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

><p>"Kairi?" Lunette, Kairi's mother, frowned as she heard her little daughter squeal in the front room. She sighed and pulled on her long ponytail as she dried her hands and jogged into see whether Kairi was okay. She laughed lightly as she saw Kairi on the floor with glitter covering her almost completely, glue was on her face and small cut up pieces of paper were scattered around her small feet.<p>

"Mummy!" Kairi cried as she held out her hands for her mother to grab them and she giggled as Lunette pulled her up, swinging her slightly to the side so that Kairi could sit on her hip.

"What are you doing with all of this?" Lunette smiled as she brushed her daughters hair behind her ear gently as she bounced her gently.

Kairi sighed and played with her mother's necklace, "I wanted to make something for Ienzo," her bottom lip trembled as she looked back at the mess on the floor and she began to cry once she realized that she hadn't actually made anything.

"Ah, he's your special friend isn't he," Lunette kissed Kairi's forehead gently as she cuddled her a little tighter, "I'm sure Ienzo won't mind if you haven't made anything for him sweetie," she added and carefully placed Kairi back on the ground and smiled as she watched her determined daughter rush around the front room looking for new materials to make the gift with.

"No!" Kairi protested, "Ienzo d-deserves a gift," Kairi stuttered slightly as she tried to pronounce the word correctly and turned to smile at her mother who just laughed.

"I'm pretty cure at the age of ten, that Ienzo won't care much, he's a big boy Kairi," Lunette tried to clam her down and sighed as Kairi ignored her and continued to rifle through the art boxes that were piled up the corner of the room.

Ienzo sat on the edge of the center of Radiant Garden, watching his friends Lea and Isa play argue once more. He found them both entertaining and interesting to watch, he had never been confident enough to get involved in the playful banter himself, so he liked to study them to try and get an idea on how to get more involved. It was also harder for him seen, as though both Lea and Isa were at the age of fifteen, so he didn't understand a few of the things they were talking about either.

"Snap out of it man," Lea chuckled a she waved his hand in front of Ienzo's face, grinning as the small boy jumped quiet a considerable amount.

"Sorry," Ienzo smiled slightly as both teenagers jumped up and sat beside him.

"When you stare off into space, it's so creepy," Isa folded his arms whilst Lea rolled his eyes.

"Always the subtle one Isa," Ienzo giggled and Lea grinned as he wrapped his arm around Ienzo's shoulders, hugging him friendly.

"Well it is," Isa said bluntly as he eyed the pair of them, "you can only see one of his eyes so it looks creepy," he added as he watched Ienzo blush slightly.

"I don't mean to be creepy," Ienzo replied as he struggled to sit up comfortably with lea still hugging him. Ienzo quite liked Lea, a lot more than he liked Isa. Lea made him feel carefree and happy, most of the time when Ienzo could understand some of his jokes; the red head had had him in fits of laughter. Where as Isa was a little more like a strict babysitter most of the time, but he was more aware of the world than Lea ever was.

"Aw you're not creepy, you're annoyingly adorable," Lea laughed as he squeezed Ienzo again and Ienzo gasped for air, clawing at Lea's arm to try and breathe better.

"So adorable that you want to kill him?" Isa arched his eyebrow and Lea quickly released Ienzo, checking him over to see if he was okay. Isa rolled his eyes before squinting as he noticed a tiny figure running towards them and he smirked slightly as he recognized whom it was. He reached over and poked Ienzo in the side of the head.

"What?" the small bluenette asked and then followed Isa's gaze, a small smile appearing on his lips as he saw Kairi running towards him, a bag attached across her tiny body.

"Ienzo!" Kairi smiled as she came to a stop in front of him, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his stomach.

"Hi Kairi," Ienzo beamed as he bent down to hug her back and he blushed deeply as he heard Lea snigger at them.

"I-I have something for you!" Kairi grinned excitedly as she pulled away from him and pulled him back over to Lea and Isa by his hand before she began searching through her small purple bag.

Ienzo felt slightly nervous as he had never wanted Kairi to start making him gifts, he adored the little girl as his best female friend, but she should never think that she had to make him something.

"H-here!" Kairi blushed as she pulled out a small yellow fruit and she saw both Lea and Isa grin widely as they recognized what fruit it was.

"Papou fruit, dude get in there," Lea winked at Ienzo who stared back at him blankly, clearly not understanding what 'get in there' actually meant and turned back to Kairi who was still holding the fruit out to him.

"Thank you Kairi," Ienzo mumbled shyly as he took the fruit before he pulled her into another gentle hug and laughed quietly as Kairi giggled.

"B-but it's for all of us," Kairi frowned at herself and then pointed to all of her friends, "mainly Ienzo b-but all of us," she tried to explain and Ienzo nodded knowing what the fruits meaning actually was.

"I'll break it into pieces and share," Ienzo smiled as he and Kairi sat down in between Lea and Isa as Ienzo started to break the Papou fruit into four pieces and handed it to each of his best friends.

"Together forever," Isa raises eyebrow, "dunno how I'd put up with having to see your ugly mug all of the time," he teased Lea and the red head smirked madly.

"Why, you do anyway," Lea pointed out with a laugh before he took a bite out of the Papou fruit, as did the others.

Kairi kicked her legs out happily as he cuddled into Ienzo's side and gripped a hold of his overly large white lab coat with one of her hands whilst her other one pulled Isa closer to her. Ienzo smiled down at her and shyly kissed the top of her head before tugging on Lea's shirt so that his friend moved closer.

"No matter what…we'll be with each other in one way or another," Lea smiled as he looked down the small line of his friends, his smile widening as he noticed Ienzo kissing the top of Kairi's head again.

"Don't get all sentimental Lea, I may have gotten fed up with you in the not so distant future," Isa smirked and pulled Kairi onto his lap as Lea did the same with Ienzo.

"Nah," Lea replied and hugged Ienzo tightly around the waist, "we're both gonna go to these guys wedding before that happens," he winked at Isa who just laughed as he noticed the very visible blush appear on Ienzo's small, half hidden face.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved working with these characters, the Sombodies just completely fascinate me and unlike most Axel, Saix and Zexion fangirls, I adore <em>both <em>Axel and Lea, Saix and Isa, Zexion and Ienzo. This was also to kinda prove that I do infact like Kairi but only in Birth By Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 1 when she still had a little self-respect about herself. Sorry KH2 Kairi. **


End file.
